Aniki Gue!
by Kuro Tamvan
Summary: "Chi! Elo tuh udah TUA! Udah KERIPUTAN! Masa mandi aja ditemenin?"/ "ELO GAK LIAT WAJAH GUE YANG MENDERITA INI?" / "HOMO LO!" / Intinya kisah tentang keabsurdan keluarga gue. Fak, kenapa gue yang jadi tokoh utamanya?


Disclaimer: Naruto by Master kakek super saya, "Masasih kasihmotor?" (baca: "Masashi Kishimoto") #plak *didepak Masashi

Remote TV by Kuro Tamvan

Rate: M maksudnya T…

Warning: Siapkan mental, fisik, keripik, es teh dan payung sebelum membaca.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam mengarang cerita ini. Cerita ini hanya untuk hiburan saya dan readers semata.

Cekidottt…

* * *

Holla! Bertemu lagi dengan gue, Uchiha Sasuke bin Fugaku binti Mikoto dengan mas kawin seperangkat- oke lupakan. Kita ulang!

Oke, perkenalkan gue Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku sang Pengusaha kece yang membuat restaurant diberbagai cabang yang laku keras karena ketampanan *hoek* wajahnya. Bahkan ia memajang fotonya sebesar 2 meter didinding seluruh restaurantnya. Membuat para cewek pengidap ojicon rela gemuk karena tiap hari datang ke restaurantnya.

Bahkan bokap absurd gue bikin bonus senyum tipis om-om kece setiap pembelian 5 macam makanan. Bonus kedipan om-om kece setiap pembelian 10 macam makanan. Bonus foto topless bokap gue (yang sumpah bikin gue iri banget liat perut kotak-kotaknya) setiap pesanan kawinan / acara lainnya. Jadilah gue anak dari bapak bergelimpangan harta.

Nyokap gue, Uchiha Mikoto sang guru seksi bin bahenol yang jadi guru MTK di 2 SMA sekaligus. Membuat para siswa mesum semangat memperhatikan. Semangat memperhatikan rok mininya nyokap gue maksudnya, bukan pelajarannya.

Bahkan nyokap gue gak kalah absurd dari bokap gue. Bikin bonus senyum manis tante-tante cantik klo muridnya dapet nilai ulangan MTK 90. Bonus senyum seksi tante-tante kece klo muridnya dapet nilai ulangan MTK 95. Yang tentunya bakal mustahil banget bagi para siswanya. Makanya nyokap gue anteng-anteng aja pas buat bonus begituan. Toh muridnya pada bego semua.

Tapi yang bikin gue muak nyokap gue ngajar disekolah gue juga, Gue yang jenius ini so pasti selalu dapet nilai MTK diatas 95. Ya masa gue dapet senyum seksi dari nyokap gue? Ogah. Gue gak mau belok sama nyokap gue. Masih banyak cewek cakep nan seksi diluar sana yang ngantri buat jadi pacar gue.

Yang bikin gue lebih muaknya lagi bokap gue yang narsis suka pajang-pajang foto super close upnya dirumah. Mikin muntah tau gak?!

Pernah gue sama aniki gue, Itachi, ngambil semua foto berbingkai bokap gue trus dibakar dan dikubur waktu bokap, nyokap gk ada dirumah.

Pas bokap liat rumah penuh fotonya ilang dia shock berat. Kirain bokap mau marahin gue sama Itachi. Tapi dia malah senyum gaje trus ketawa sarap sambil bilang "WAHAHAHA… Ternyata kegantengan saya sudah diakui dimasyarakat. Bahkan ada orang yang mencuri foto keceku untuk dijual. Pasti fotoku dihargai sangat mahal. WAHAHAHAHAHA… Banggalah kalian wahai Itachi & Sasuke… Kalian mewarisi kegantengan saya… BWAHAHAHAHA…"

Gue dan Itachi langsung GUBRAK jama'ah. Ini yang sarap siapa sih?

Esok harinya, rumah kembali dipenuhi foto bokap berbingkai super gede yang nutupin seluruh dinding rumah gue kecuali kamar dan WC. Sumpah pada saat itu, gue & Itachi harus make kacamata hitam selama di dalam drumah demi menjaga kesehatan mata gue & Itachi.

Mereka emang ngeselin, tapi yang paling ngeselin itu super baka Aniki gue. Setiap jam 5 sore dia bawa-bawa kasur ke ruang TV, nenteng-nenteng bantal, narik-narik kipas angin, plus buat susu coklat dingin di gelas merah dengan es batu 3 kesukaannya.

Klo alarmnya bunyi, ia langsung mantengin TV tanpa kedip, meluk remot biar gak dicuri, sambil menyesap susu coklatnya yang selalu bikin gue ngiler diliatnya.

Yak, Itachi selalu gak pernah telat nonton Narutong Shippuden setiap jam 5 di GTV. Yang ngeselin itu gue gak bisa nonton film kesukaan gue, Rainbow Ruby. Dan Itachi sukses ketawa ngakak saat tau film favorite gue itu film kartun yang oh my god terlalu pink animasinya.

Please jangan keluar dari Sasuke Fans Club.

Tch, Itachi gak bolehin seorang pun nyentuh remotnya saat Narutong Shippuden mulai. Bahkan saat iklan. Mana Narutong setiap hari, 3 jam pula tayangnya. Iya, gue akui gue juga suka Anime Narutong, kadang ikutan tiduran dikasur Itachi sekaligus nenteng susu coklat dingin juga, tapi kartun Rainbow Ruby paling nomor 1 dihati! Udah tayangnya sebentar, cuma sabtu-minggu pula.

Dan hari ini aniki gue masih melakukan hobinya itu.

* * *

 **Remote TV by Kuro Tamvan**

 **NO COPY PLEASE! *bahasa inggris makin ancur***

* * *

Gue lagi asik duduk sambil buka LINE liatin TL yang penuh dengan curhatan gak mutu anak empat-el-empat-ye yang hobinya nge galau mulu.

Taho3 g4k s3h?! c0WoK qU mUtuziN 4ko3h 1iMa m3n1t zEt3lah j4d14n d1 d3p4n t3m3N2 qU!

#br0k3Nh34rt #m4ti4ja1u

Atau

M44c1iH t3l4h m3mBu4T h1dUp Q j4d1 b3w4rN4… 1uP yU 4k4n9 t4mP4n…

Atau

*love* *love* *love* *love* *love* MiiC1h MiiC1h 0r4nG g4h0ol mOu l3w4T… cUm4 m4u b1l4n9 j4n94n lUp4 b3rn4p4s y4, xixixixi… *love* *love* *love* *love* *love*

Gila gila… mata gue ternodai. Gue tanpa sadar ngaktifin mangekyou sharingan gue buat baca ini tulisan yang bikin mata gue hampir juling.

SREK SREK.

Pendengaran gue terusik dengan suara barang yang diseret-seret. Ternyata Itachi lagi nyeret kasur besarnya dari kamar. Gue langsung seenak jidat tiduran disisi kanan kasur dengan bantal yang sekaligus dibawa Itachi.

"Oii, Suke! Capek gue bawa-bawa kasur dari lantai 2, elo seenaknya tiduran disana. Bikinin susu sana!" Itachi protes sama gue.

"Ogah." Kata gue dingin sambil fokus ke layar ponsel gue.

"Elo ngeselin dah! Cepetan bikini susu!" Itachi gaplok gue pake bantal.

"ITACHI!" Gue marah dan langsung bangun.

"APA?! BERANI LO LAWAN GUE?!" Itachi busungin dadanya sambil nantangin gue.

PLESSS

Nyali gue langsung ciut. Masalahnya Itachi diluar absurd tapi klo marah serem. Kuat banget tenaganya.

Bahkan tembok dipinggiran engsel pintu hancur gara-gara dia ngebanting pintu keras banget waktu remotnya gue sembunyiin. Jendela kamar bokap-nyokap juga patah gara-gara dia marah sama bokap-nyokap gak bolehin dia nonton konser JKT48. Tembok kamar gue pun pernah retak gara-gara dijadiin lampiasan kemarahan dia. Padahal Itachi gak pernah ikut Judo, Kendo, Karate, Taekwondo apalagi Gulat.

Syukur dah… klo Itachi les begituan ancur ini rumah.

"Iya, iya, gue buatin…" gue pun pergi kedapur trus buat 2 gelas susu. Eh, gue juga mau kali! Gue ngerencanain sesuatu yang jahat. Gue bakal masukin 4 es batu ke gelas susu gue, sementara Itachi cuma gue kasih 2 es batu. WAHAHAHAHA… Rasain tuh esnya cuma 2!

"Nih!" gue ngasihin gelas gambar doraemon sementara gue make _**gelas merah**_.

 _Singgg~_

Apaan?

Ngapain elo liatin gue kayak gitu?

Iya elo! Lo yang mojok yang mukanya dekil en kucel! Ngapain liatin gue?

Eh gelas merah ini punya gue!

Iya iya, gue ngaku. Gue sama Itachi punya gelas kembaran.(Author: Owww… So sweet… *mata lope-lope*)

"Kok pake yang doraemon. Gelas merahnya mana?" Itachi protes tapi diambil juga gelasnya.

"Kotor." Kataku pendek. Sret… mata Itachi berkilat saat melihat gelas merahku.

"Itu punyaku ya?" Itachi menatapku penuh curiga.

"Enak aja tuduh-tuduh! LIAT NIH LIAT! PUNYAKU GAK ADA RETAKANNYA!" aku menunjukkan bagian gagang gelasku.

"Iya deng…" Itachi hendak meminum susunya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat isi gelasnya. "Kok esnya cuma 2?" tanya bingung.

"Cair duluan…" kataku santai lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Ooo… liat es mu!" Itachi mau merebut gelasku. Et dah ni anak. Gak percayaan amat. Aku dengan agak panik nahan 2 es dibawah gelas pake sendok yang kelupaan kutaruh diwestafel.

"Noh, cuma 2. Udah keduluan cair tadi." Kataku sambil memperlihatkan gelasku tanpa membiarkan Itachi menggeser sendoknya.

"Oooh… yaudah…" Itachi langsung adem anyem minum susu coklatnya.

Diem-diem gue ketawa ngakak tanpa suara.

Itachi,,, Itachi… bodoh banget sih lu! Mau aja diboongin ma adik sendiri. Pantes kagak lulus-lulus, wong diboongin adeknya aja percaya. Tapi untunglah Itachi bodoh. Klo gak gue udah digeplak sama dia.

Dan Anime Narutong pun mulai. Itachi sibuk ngerekam Opening Narutong sambil melototin gue biar diem dan gak berisik. Gue sweatdrop. Kuota kan melimpah, Wifi juga ada, tinggal download lagunya, apa susahnya. Ngapain pake ngerekam dari TV. Gak full juga lagunya. Suaranya juga gak jernih.

"Chi, kan lagi iklan, minjem remotnya dong."

"Emoh~" Itachi menolak dengan gaya sok imut. Sukses buat gue nahan muntah ditempat.

"Bentaran apa!" gue agak maksa.

"Emoh! Gue berkuasa dari jam 5 sampai jam 8!" Itachi mulai kesel.

"Ihh, gantian bentaran! Gue mau nonton Rainbow Ruby!"

"WAKAKAKAK, lu masih aja suka kartun anak cewek!" Itachi ngakak sampe guling-guling.

"Apaan sih lo! Suka-suka gue dong! Minjem sini! Ini Anime juga diulang-ulang! Elo juga udah pernah nonton kan?!"

BRUK.

Itachi jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi dadanya. Dengan muka melas dan backsound dramatis dia berteriak, "Elo gak tau apa yang gue rasain!"

Gue ngangkat alis pas liat gaya Itachi yang mirip bences salon.

"Gue bisa nonton Narutong aja udah syukur alhamdulillah! Gue udah lama gak nonton Narutong! Narutong itu Anime kesukaan gue! Dari setahun yang lalu gue nunggu episode ini… ELO TAU GAK SETAHUN ITU LAMA!" Itachi ngebentak gue. Membuat gue mematung dengerin penuturannya. Gak gue gak takut dibentak sama dia, cuma rasanya kayak ada yang mainin gong di telinga gue.

"Rasanya sakit, Sas… Sakit… saat Narutong diilangin dari GTV… rasanya sakit…" Itachi megang dadanya makin erat sambil sok mellow menangis dengan kucuran air keran. Iya, dia yang netesin sendiri air keran ke matanya.

"Oii… sadar, Chi!" Gue sedikit nyenggol dia pake kaki.

"ELO JAHAT TAU GAK! ELO GAK TAU APA YANG GUE RASAIN!" Itachi ngegigit bibir bawahnya sambil terisak lebay. Makan apaan dia? Apa salah obat?

"Gue jijik liat lo…" gue hendak pergi.

GREP.

Kaki gue ditahan Itachi. Berasa ditarik suster ngesot dah.

"ELO GAK LIAT WAJAH GUE YANG MENDERITA INI?!" Itachi melototin gue dengan air keran yang mengucur deras juga dengan ingus yang meler.

"Gue liat… persis muka gelandangan…" kata gue menusuk.

"ELO BISA GAK SIH-"

"Narutong mulai tuh."

SRET.

Dalam sekejap Itachi duduk anteng depan TV. Sambil sesekali berteriak gaje.

"Duh… kesian amat Gaara(m dapur) mukanya jadi pecah-pecah gitu…"

Atau…

"Ngeselin dah… udah nenek-nenek masih aja eksis di Narutong. Ganti Chara ah! Cakepan dikit gitu!"

Atau lebih parahnya lagi…

"WOY! Banyak omong lo! Serang napa! Jangan diem aja! MENGHINDAR, WOY! AAH! SINETRON DASAR!" sambil lempar-lempar bantal plus ngeretakin tembok.

Atau yang ngerinya…

"KYAAA! CAKUYA-CHAN MUNCUL! KYAAAA! Cantik banget sih kamuuu! Iyalah… Waifunya Itachi. Klo aja aku bisa masuk ke TV, kupeluk kamyu~" sambil meluk plus nyium TV walaupun tangannya gak nyampe. Tingkah Itachi sukses bikin gue gegubrakan ditempat.

Dan begitu terus sampe Narutong abis.

"AHH! NGESELIN DAH! KENAPA ABIS?! Mana ada iklannya lagi, jadi gak bisa ngerekam ending Narutong kan! Banting juga nih!"

"WOY JANGAN DIBANTING! DIKIRA TV MURAH APA?!" Bokap gue marah-marah dari dapur saat mendengar kata 'Banting'. Udah cukup perabotan rusak semua gara-gara Itachi marah, masa TV juga mau dibanting?!

"Ih apaan dah, Tousan gak jelas. Orang cuma ungkapan…" kata Itachi santai sambil ngasih gue remot. "Tuh, giliran lu."

Tch, gue dengan kesel langsung ganti ke channel RTV

"EKHEKHEKHEKHE!" Dan gue pun disambut ketawa mak lampir.

"Mirip Itachi." Kata gue pelan.

"APA?!"

"Gak, gue ngomong sendiri." kata gue yang lebih memilih menyelamatkan nyawa gue.

"Suke, temenin mandi dong~"

GUBRAK.

Ini nih yang paling rese. Udah PW tiduran depan TV plus angin sepoi-sepoi dari kipas, taunya Itachi minta temenin.

"Chi! Elo tuh udah TUA! Udah KERIPUTAN! Masa mandi aja ditemenin?!"

"Suke! Ini malem jum'at kliwon! Kamar mandi bawah mati lampu! Lantai 2 sepi! Mana suka ada burung hantu yang numpang konser solo dibalkon! Serem, Sas…" Itachi malah merinding sendiri.

"Yaudah elo gak usah mandi."

"Gue gak mandi sejak tadi pagi. Mau penciuman lo terganggu pas tidur?"

"Emoh~" Eh tunggu, kok gue jadi alay gini dah?

"Ayolah~ masa Suke tega sama kakakmu tercayang ini~" Itachi masang muka sok imut sambil narik-narik ujung baju gue. Tch, berasa uke ni anak. Padahal secara grafis muka gue paling cocok jadi uke. Gue kan Sas-UKE.

"Tch. Klo aja gue boleh muntah…"

"Suke~ Gue buatin susu coklat dingin dengan 4 es batu kesukaan elo deh…"

GLEK…

Sial, Itachi nyerang titik kelemahan gue.

"Ayo, mau gak? Susu coklat dingin… es batunya 4 lho…"

"Iya iya, sini gue temenin." Gue pun menaiki tangga menuju kamar mandi.

"Asyikkk… ditemenin Suke~ ditemenin Suke~" Itachi nari balet ditangga.

"Mau ditemenin gak?!" teriak gue kesel dari depan kamar mandi. Lagi tu anak satu masih sibuk nari balet ditangga.

"Maoo~" Itachi langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Gue narik bangku trus duduk didepan kamar mandi.

SRET. Itachi hendak buka baju.

"Chi?! Lo ngapain?!"

"Ngapain? Buka bajulah…" dia lanjutin buka bajunya. Malah sekarang hampir buka boxernya. Kekesalan gue memuncak.

"TUTUP DULU PINTUNYA, SARAP!"

BRAK!

Dengan kekuatan Hulk gue ngebanting pintu kamar mandi. Bodo amat tu pintu rusak apa kagak. Lagi sarap banget Itachi. Masa mau mandi didepan gue? Jangan-jangan dia homo lagi? Hiii~

"Chi! Jangan lama-lama. Gue buka nih pintunya?!"

"Buka saja~ sini ikut mandi bareng…" Itachi malah sengaja ngegodain gue.

BRAK!

"HOMO LO!"

Tu anak emang sarap.

"Chi! Cepetan mandinya! Matiin nih lampunya?!"

SRET. Dalam sekejap Itachi keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar ditubuhnya.

"Nah gue udah selesai~" katanya.

Gue rada iri dah ama perut kotak-kotaknya. Kebentuk banget! Sumpah beda jauh sama gue. Tapi tunggu, dada Itachi berbulu?!

Itachi yang merasa perut six packnya diliatin malah menyerigai…

"Kenapa Suke-chan? Tergoda dengan tubuh atletis Anikimu?" Itachi malah pasang pose seksi dipinggir pintu. Gue natep dia jijik.

"Jijik gue sama elo."

Itachi pun sukses pundung dipojokan.

Berakhir dengan gajenya.

* * *

Nah ini Author Curcol Area… silahkan klo gak suka skip aja pencet tombol review dibawah *ngarep*

80% fanfic ini bedasarkan kisah nyata saya. Tapi saya yang jadi Itachi. Otouto saya yang jadi Sasuke. Dan yang selalu minta ditemenin mandi malem-malem itu otouto saya XD

Serius saya sukaaaaa banget susu coklat dingin dengan 3 es batu di mug merah favorite saya. Biarin… udah gede masih suka minum susu… Oke ini salah satu aib dari sekian ribu aib saya yang terbongkar ke para readers.

Fugaku: Saya terharu… ini pertama kalinya karakter saya difanfic humor bagus gini… Saya bangga padamu, nak… *nepok-nepok bahu saya

Mikoto: Kenapa kesannya aku bitchy?

Itachi: WAHAHAHAHA… roti sobekku diakui dunia…

Sasuke: Ini apa lagi… masa gue penyuka susu coklat?! Emang gue anak SD?! Hah!? Gue suka nonton kartun anak cewek?! Grrr… MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!

Saya: HUWAAAAAAAAA MAAFKAN DAKUUU *Dikejar Chidori, Susano'o, Amaterasu.*

Itachi: Tolong reviewnya ya… *tebar senyum seksi*

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
